Un jour
by chlollifan
Summary: Un jour... Dix jours... Dix ans... Deux êtres dont les destins vont se mêler et s'entremêler jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un...
1. Chapter 1

_24 mai 2004, Star City, Californie_

Deux coups retentirent contre la porte de la salle de bains, tirant Chloé de ses pensées.

« Chloé, c'est bon ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ?, lui demanda Lana.

- Non non, c'est bon, j'arrive dans une minute. », répondit la jeune blonde.

Elle entendit alors Mandy souffler à Lana : « Et ben, dis donc ta copine, c'est tout ou rien. D'habitude, elle reste à peine trente secondes dans la salle de bains. Là, ça fait plus de trente minutes… »

Chloé poussa un soupir et jeta une nouvelle fois un regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Mais dans quoi elle s'était embarquée ?! Cette semaine ne s'était décidément pas passée comme elle l'avait prévu.

Pourtant, elle l'avait attendue avec tellement d'impatience. Des mois qu'elle avait planifié son itinéraire. Elle avait une semaine pour faire le tour des universités entre lesquelles elle hésitait, une semaine pour choisir l'endroit où se jouerait tout son avenir. Après de nombreuses recherches et de multiples hésitations, Chloé avait restreint son choix à cinq facultés, toutes dans la moitié Ouest du pays, pour qu'elle puisse rentrer plus facilement à la maison. Il y avait évidemment MetU mais aussi la University of Colorado Boulder, UCLA, Berkeley et SCU, l'université de Star City. Ces deux dernières étaient ses préférées, parce qu'elles avaient l'avantage du climat californien et surtout parce qu'elles offraient un programme renommé dans le journalisme.

La jeune femme avait donc travaillé pendant des mois pour se faire de l'argent de poche et Gabe avait complété ce qui manquait. Son père avait même voulu lui faire une surprise et s'était organisé en secret avec Nell pour que Lana puisse l'accompagner. Quelques mois plus tôt, rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Chloé que de voyager avec sa meilleure amie. Mais voilà, tout avait changé ces dernières semaines…

Tout avait changé depuis que Chloé avait eu l'idée stupide que la fin de l'année approchant, elle devait se lancer pour ne rien regretter.

En effet, elle était amoureuse de Clark Kent, son adorable voisin, depuis qu'elle avait douze ans, mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui en parler. Déjà parce qu'elle avait mis du temps à se l'avouer elle-même et surtout parce que pendant des mois, elle avait vu son meilleur ami faire les yeux doux à la magnifique Lana Lang et qu'elle savait bien qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids face à cette beauté exotique et mystérieuse.

Seulement voilà, depuis plusieurs mois, Lana sortait avec Jason Teague, qu'elle avait rencontré au cours de son stage d'été. Il était beau, intelligent, gentil, mûr, sportif… bref il était parfait. Et Clark semblait s'être fait une raison.

Chloé et lui étaient devenus plus proches que jamais au cours de cette année et la jeune fille était l'une des seuls personnes, avec Pete et les Kent à connaître le secret du fermier. Le beau brun l'avait même invité à venir avec lui au bal de fin d'année. C'est pour cela que, quelques jours après cette proposition, la blondinette s'était décidée à tenter le tout pour le tout.

Les deux amis étaient seuls dans la grange ce soir-là et la nuit était tombée. Ils regardaient les étoiles et discutaient de tout et de rien : de la fin de l'année qui approchait, des souvenirs qu'ils garderaient du lycée… Clark lui avait gentiment proposé son pull, remarquant qu'elle commençait à frissonner. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés lorsqu'il avait passé son gilet sur ses épaules et Chloé avait alors pensé que c'était le moment idéal. Elle avait murmuré : « Clark, il faut que j'essaye quelque chose… », avant de déposer un baiser maladroit mais tendre sur ses lèvres. Son meilleur ami était resté une seconde interdit, avant de répondre timidement à ce baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, Clark avait rougi et bafouillé :

« C'était… inattendu…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, l'avait rassuré la blondinette.

- Non, je… Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, Chloé. Tu es une fille géniale et tu es très importante pour moi. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es la première en dehors de mes parents à m'avoir accepté pour ce que je suis vraiment. Mais, je… je ne sais pas si je peux. J'ai tellement de choses en tête avec mes pouvoirs, Jor-El, etc. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te donner ce que tu mérites. »

La jeune femme avait secoué la tête en souriant : « Non, je comprends, moi aussi je te considère comme mon meilleur ami et je ne voudrais changer ça pour rien au monde. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était idiot. Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça ferait. »

Et elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Mais lorsqu'à peine quelques jours plus tard, elle avait surpris Lana et Clark dans cette même grange, en train de s'embrasser passionnément avant de s'avouer mutuellement leur amour, elle avait été blessée. Et ce d'autant plus que Lana était la seule personne à qui Chloé avait avoué son baiser gênant avec Clark.

Elle ne leur en voulait pas, elle savait que les sentiments ne se commandent pas mais elle avait eu soudainement besoin de s'éloigner de tout le drama Clark et Lana et cette semaine de visite des universités lui avait paru être le moyen idéal pour cela. Sauf que lorsque son père s'était arrêté devant la maison des Lang en partant pour l'aéroport, elle avait compris qu'il n'en serait rien.

Cette semaine avait donc été très étrange, les deux jeunes femmes étaient gênées, un peu sur la défensive et Chloé avait toujours l'impression qu'il y avait un éléphant dans la pièce, un immense malaise entre elle.

Star City était leur dernière étape, elles y étaient restées deux jours, hébergées par Mandy, la fille d'une amie de Nell. Mandy était l'archétype de la bimbo hollywoodienne, blonde, grande, mince, les seins et le nez refaits, plus intéressée par son brushing et son bronzage que par son cursus universitaire. Elle avait d'ailleurs abandonné ses études et travaillait dans un bar du campus, tout en espérant devenir la prochaine star de cinéma.

Lorsque la jeune femme leur avait annoncé qu'elle avait réussi à les faire inviter à la "super soirée des Omega Alpha Chi", le premier réflexe de Chloé avait été de se retenir de se taper la tête contre un mur. Une soirée entourée d'abrutis décérébrés, ivres et aux hormones en folie, non merci…

Mais lorsque Lana avait glissé sur un ton sirupeux : « Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit vraiment un truc pour Chloé », la jeune femme avait bouilli intérieurement. Mais bien sûr, Chloé est bien trop coincée, bien trop rabat-joie pour ça ! Alors que Lana Lang, la jolie, sexy et populaire Lana Lang y serait comme un poisson dans l'eau ! Et bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche : « Mais pas du tout ! J'adorerais ! »

Lana en était restée comme deux ronds de flan, à la dévisager avec des yeux de poisson mort, tandis que Mandy avait sauté de joie avant de s'exclamer : « Par contre, il va falloir te faire un petit relooking. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir y aller avec tes couettes, ton jean pourri et tes baskets. »

En deux temps-trois mouvements, la bimbo s'était emparée d'elle. Brosse et sèche-cheveux d'un côté, pince à épiler, mascara et fard à paupières de l'autre, Mandy lui avait fait la totale et sans qu'elle puisse y redire quoi que ce soit, Chloé s'était retrouvée avec un brushing hollywoodien et un maquillage de voiture volée. La blondinette n'était pas complètement sûre du résultat mais elle devait reconnaitre que ça la vieillissait.

Ensuite, Mandy lui avait proposé deux tenus : une micro-robe en lycra rose ou un short en jean avec un haut très échancré.

« Euh, ok pour le short. Mais par contre, pour le haut, tu n'as pas autre chose ? Tiens ça, par exemple…, avait bredouillé Chloé en désignant un tee-shirt en coton à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock anglais.

- C'est à ma coloc, mais pourquoi pas, avait concédé la blonde platine. Par contre, il va falloir mettre un Wonderbra dessous. » Et elle lui avait tendu un soutien-gorge en dentelle vert, bien différent des brassières de sport dont Chloé avait l'habitude.

La jeune fille s'était donc enfermée dans la salle de bains pour essayer le tout et pour tenter d'atténuer un peu son maquillage. Mais elle n'osait plus en sortir. Elle avait l'impression d'être déguisée, surtout avec les chaussures à talons que lui avait prêtées Mandy. Elle se sentait ridicule, on aurait dit Bambi apprenant à marcher. Mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant et donner raison à Lana. Tout sauf ça ! Elle jeta donc une dernière fois un œil dans le miroir, ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux et sortit avec un air bien plus assuré que ce qu'elle ne ressentait réellement.

« Wow ! Pas mal ! », siffla Mandy. Lana ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Comme d'habitude, elle, était délicieuse dans une petite robe à fleurs tandis que Mandy avait opté pour la micro-robe rose Barbie.

« Allez ! Direction la soirée ! Ce soir, on va faire des ravages, les filles ! », s'exclama la jeune bimbo.

Elles arrivèrent dans une immense maison, remplie de monde. Comme s'y attendait Chloé, les garçons étaient éméchés, les filles court-vêtues et la musique trop forte. On entendait le bruit des basses à des kilomètres à la ronde. L'alcool coulait à flot, même si les ¾ des personnes présentes n'avaient visiblement pas l'âge requis pour en boire.

Lana et Chloé se séparèrent assez rapidement. La brunette se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que la blonde partit vers le salon, suivie par Mandy. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles entendirent une clameur monter d'un coin de la pièce.

« Body shot ! Body shot ! Body shot !, hurlait un groupe de mecs.

- Allez Ollie… », gémit une fille d'une voix suraiguë.

Chloé se retourna et vit une rouquine s'allonger sur une table. Sa copine, visiblement surexcitée, saupoudra un peu de sel sur son ventre avant de verser de la tequila dans son nombril et le reste de la troupe s'agglutina autour d'un type. Blond, bronzé, musclé mais élancé, un sourire ultra-white… Il fallait reconnaitre qu'il était plutôt canon mais il avait un air sûr de lui qui donnait à Chloé l'envie de lui donner des claques.

La foule se mit à hurler : « Ollie ! Ollie ! Ollie ! » et le garçon s'exécuta, se penchant vers la fille. Il lécha le sel, puis la tequila avant de mordre dans un quart de citron sous les hurlements de ses amis. Il releva la tête et à cet instant-là, il se retrouva exactement dans la ligne de vision de Chloé. Les regards s'accrochèrent avant que la rouquine ne s'agrippe à lui, le forçant à tourner la tête.

« Lui, c'est Oliver Queen, lui murmura à l'oreille Mandy. Comme son nom l'indique, ce mec, c'est la royauté du campus. Il est hyper méga hot et riche à millions. Tous les mecs veulent être son pote et toutes les filles rêvent de lui. Rien que pour qu'il te fasse un body shot, il faut s'inscrire sur liste d'attente.

- Eh ben… Ça fait rêver… », dit cyniquement Chloé.

Mais Mandy ne saisit pas le sarcasme et répondit en se pâmant :

« Tu m'étonnes ! Ça fait trop rêver… Ce mec est un dieu et nous autres, ne sommes que de pauvres mortelles ! Tant pis, allons boire un coup avec les autres mortels. »

Elle l'entraina dans le jardin où un garçon à l'air sympathique du nom de Bart leur servit à boire. Avant que Chloé n'ait eu le temps d'engager la conversation avec lui, Owen, un grand brun baraqué, s'immisça entre eux et entreprit de faire plus ample connaissance avec la blondinette. Petit à petit, la jeune femme laissa ses réticences de côté et discuta un moment avec lui avant d'accepter qu'il l'entraine sur la piste de danse. Pour une fois, elle avait l'impression d'être comme toutes les autres. Oubliés les problèmes de parents divorcés et de mère en fuite, de meilleur ami extra-terrestre et de mutants prêts à l'attaquer, elle aussi pouvait s'amuser un peu.

Owen était étudiant en droit et fan de basket, il était mignon, un peu arrogant mais sympa et surtout, il avait l'air de s'intéresser à elle, ce qui reboostait l'ego de la blondinette. Au bout d'un moment, la sangria commença à lui tourner la tête et elle l'abandonna, le temps de chercher un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'elle revint, un jeune afro-américain discutait avec Owen. Le dos tourné, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'elle était derrière eux.

« Elle a l'air sympa cette fille, très mignonne. C'est la première fois qu'elle vient, non ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Hein, qui ?, fit Owen. La blonde ? J'sais pas. En fait, c'est sa copine qui m'intéresse. Mais tu connais la technique, il faut draguer la moche pour séduire la bonne… »

Chloé en eut le souffle coupé et recula sous le choc, comme frappée en plein estomac. Elle fit demi-tour avant qu'ils ne la voient et traversa la foule en ravalant ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une salle de bains.

Elle essayait de retenir son chagrin mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Toute sa vie, elle ne serait donc que le faire-valoir, la bonne copine dont on pouvait piétiner les sentiments sans remord. Elle s'était bercée d'illusions en pensant que fuir Smallville changerait tout. Elle se regarda dans le miroir plein de traces et ricana amèrement. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille trop naïve et trop maquillée. Quelle idiote, elle pensait vraiment qu'en se fardant comme une femme, elle pourrait berner les gens ?

Elle attrapa un mouchoir et essuya le rouge de ses lèvres. Le fard à paupière et le mascara noir avaient coulé sur ses joues et elle tenta de réparer un peu les dégâts en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau. Ses yeux étaient rougis et toujours entourés d'un halo noir mais sans démaquillant, elle ne parviendrait pas à faire mieux.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais encore une fois, des coups contre la porte vinrent la déranger.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites là-dedans ? Ça baise ?, cria une voix masculine. Dépêchez-vous ? Il y en a qui ont besoin de la place ! » Le gloussement d'une fille se fit entendre alors.

La jolie blonde soupira et se décida à sortir de là. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Owen et Mandy en pleine exploration buccale. Décidément, l'univers avait un drôle de sens de l'humour, songea-t-elle.

« Pardon, grogna Chloé pour qu'ils la laissent passer.

- Oh, c'était toi ! », ricana Mandy, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin quelques secondes de lécher le visage de l'autre abruti. Et avant qu'il ne l'entraine dans la pièce, elle se pencha vers Chloé pour lui murmurer : « Tu n'étais pas en train de te faire vomir, quand même ?

- Quoi ?!

- Non, mais tu comprends, entre tout à l'heure et maintenant… Je commence à me poser des questions. C'est vrai que tu as quelques kilos à perdre mais bon…

- Allez, viens, Mindy, râla Owen avec une voix avinée. Vous discuterez plus tard.

- Oui, vas-y, Mindy, ça vaut mieux. », répliqua avec ironie la jeune femme.

Et de nouveau, elle fendit la foule, sans remarquer les yeux bruns qui la suivaient.

Elle trouva refuge à l'arrière de la maison, sur un petit banc en pierre, caché derrière des arbustes. Elle enleva ses chaussures et se recroquevilla, les genoux serrés contre la poitrine. Elle resta seule, à écouter la musique, les rires, des bribes de conversation.

Elle devait y être depuis un quart d'heure lorsqu'elle entendit le bruissement des feuillages. Elle se retint de grogner. Décidément, elle ne pouvait être tranquille nulle part. Elle releva la tête et fut étonnée de voir Oliver Queen se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle. Instinctivement, elle s'apprêtait à lui laisser la place, supposant qu'il cherchait un coin tranquille pour fricoter avec une de ses conquêtes. Mais le jeune homme la surprit, il était seul et lui tendit un verre.

« Coca ? », proposa-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'eux, cherchant le piège.

« Non, merci, dit-elle. Je vais y aller, je vais te laisser la place.

- Oh, tu peux rester, répondit Oliver en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rien à boire ? Je te promets que je n'ai rien mis dedans. »

La blondinette le dévisagea. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon lui voulait ? Après son début de soirée calamiteux, elle était plus que méfiante. Ça devait encore être un de ces crétins qui voulait lui faire une mauvaise blague.

« C'est ce que tu dis, je ne peux pas en être sûre…, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de droguer les filles pour avoir ce que je veux, dit d'un ton assuré le jeune homme.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Oliver Queen ! La royauté du campus !, ironisa Chloé.

- Tu as un point d'avance sur moi à ce que je vois, tu connais mon nom… Aurais-je l'honneur de connaître le tien ?, répliqua Ollie.

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas réussir à le retenir ?! Avec toute la cour que tu as autour de toi, ça fait beaucoup de prénoms.

- Tu es toujours aimable comme ça ou ce traitement m'est réservé ?, demanda le blond.

- C'est rien que pour toi, répondit avec sarcasme la jeune femme. Mais c'est vrai que tu dois être plus habitué à ce que les filles se mettent à genoux devant toi pour que tu leur accordes l'immense honneur de leur faire un "body shot".

- Mmmm… Alors c'est ça… Effectivement, j'ai cru remarqué tout à l'heure que ça n'était pas vraiment ton truc, dit-il avec un petit sourire qui irrita Chloé.

- C'est-à-dire qu'il me reste encore une once d'amour propre et de fierté donc j'ai du mal à comprendre l'intérêt. Mais je suis sûre que tu vas pouvoir m'éclairer.

- Ca n'a pas fondamentalement d'intérêt, je dois l'avouer, dit-il nonchalamment. C'est comme le bière-pong, ça fait partie de ces rituels de fac un peu débiles mais amusants.

- Follement amusant !, soupira-t-elle avec ironie.

- Pourquoi tu es là si tu trouves tous ces trucs débiles ?, contra Oliver.

- C'est ce que je me suis demandée toute la soirée.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens, non ?

- Oui, et probablement la dernière.

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton nom ? », tenta de nouveau le blond agacé, mais intrigué par ce petit bout de femme à la langue bien pendue, très différente des filles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Chloé soupira, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait. Elle avait juste envie d'être tranquille. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner, alors dans une impulsion, elle finit par répondre un peu sèchement :

« Ann… Je m'appelle Ann. Ça te va comme réponse ?!

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es agressive comme ça. J'essaye juste d'être sympa et de discuter, fit remarquer Oliver en haussant un peu le ton.

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité !, s'exclama la blondinette.

- Et bien tu vois, en fait, je crois que tu as raison !, finit par s'énerver Oliver. Je ferais mieux de te laisser toute seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embête à parler à une fille rabat-joie qui a déjà catalogué tout le monde avant même de les connaître. Et ne t'étonne pas si tu finis vieille fille, seule et amère !

- Crétin !, siffla-t-elle en se levant brusquement pour partir.

- Coincée ! », répliqua-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent un cri : « Les flics ! Les flics arrivent ! »

Les deux blonds se regardèrent et jurèrent un même temps : « M… ! »

« Mon père va me tuer, souffla Chloé.

- T'inquiète, on va sortir d'ici avant qu'ils arrivent, réagit rapidement Oliver.

- Il n'y a pas une porte de derrière ou un truc comme ça ?, demanda la jeune femme.

- Si mais ils ont l'habitude, je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous attendre là-bas aussi. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution mais je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le blond désigna le mur derrière eux : « On grimpe par-là et on passe par chez le voisin.

- Franchement, là, tout plutôt que mon père apprenne que je me suis retrouvée dans une soirée pleine d'alcool, fringuée comme ça.

- Comme tu veux… Tu ne me diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenue. Par contre, je crois qu'avec tes chaussures, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué, dit-il en désignant de la tête les escarpins que lui avait prêtés Mandy.

- C'est pas grave. Je vais y aller pieds nus, je les récupèrerai plus tard.

- Ok. Prête ? Je te fais la courte échelle. »

En un geste, il la souleva comme une plume et elle se retrouva sur le parapet.

« Euh… Oliver… », souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Une immense piscine était accolée au mur, impossible de l'éviter. Mais un bain de minuit ne faisait pas exactement partie de ses plans ce soir.

« Je sais, répondit le jeune homme qui la rejoint d'un bond sur le muret. Mais là, il n'y a pas le choix. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jolie blonde et lui tendit sa main.

« Tu me fais confiance pour cette fois ? », demanda-t-il.

Chloé sentit son cœur s'accélérer et déglutit difficilement. Elle se perdit une seconde dans ses yeux chocolat. Il avait l'air sincère, presque protecteur soudain. Elle acquiesça et attrapa sa main.

« Un… Deux… Trois ! », compta Oliver et ils sautèrent à pieds joints dans l'eau.

Sans perdre de temps, ils rejoignirent le bord et le beau blond l'aida à sortir avant de reprendre sa main et de l'entrainer vers l'arrière de la maison. Ils débouchèrent sur un petit abri et le jeune homme entra avant de ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné d'un scooter.

« J'ai réussi à trouver deux casques, c'est notre jour de chance.

- Tu vas voler leur scooter ?!

- Pas voler, emprunter, c'est celui de Roy, le fils des voisins. C'est mon pote, je lui donne des cours de maths. On le prend juste un moment, le temps de se trouver un endroit pour patienter avant que les flics ne quittent le coin. »

Chloé n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir alors elle décida de faire confiance à Oliver, il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Elle hocha la tête et attrapa l'un des casques. Le beau blond enfourcha l'engin et elle s'installa à son tour, s'accrochant à sa taille.

Ils empruntèrent un petit chemin qui déboucha rapidement sur la route du bord de mer. La jeune fille risqua un regard derrière eux. Elle vit les lumières des gyrophares près de la maison de la fraternité mais personne ne les avait suivis. La voie était libre.

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à Oliver et essaya de se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait plutôt que sur leurs corps mouillés serrés l'un contre l'autre. La mer, les palmiers, les lumières de la côte qui défilaient… c'était magnifique. Elle était trempée, pieds nus, à des kilomètres de chez elle, avec un quasi inconnu, mais elle se sentait soudain si bien.

Le jeune homme lui aussi était troublé et se forçait à penser à autre chose qu'à la petite blonde assise derrière lui et à ses seins pressés contre son dos. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur malgré la brise humide qui soufflait.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à une boutique au bord de la mer, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Le jeune homme descendit du scooter et dit : « Ici, on devrait pouvoir trouver deux-trois trucs pour ne pas mourir de froid.

- Mais… comment on va faire ?, demanda Chloé. On n'a pas un sou sur nous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit en souriant le blond. Je connais Sam, le propriétaire, je viens faire du surf tous les jours sur la plage d'à côté. »

C'était une petite bicoque de bord de plage, qui vendait tout et rien : du matériel de surf, de la crème solaire, des souvenirs de vacances, quelques snacks… Un grelot tinta lorsqu'ils entrèrent et un homme souriant d'une cinquantaine d'années, à la peau burinée et aux cheveux décolorés par le soleil se retourna pour les accueillir : « Ollie ! Tu arrives à pic, une minute de plus et j'allais fermer. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Il aperçut alors Chloé derrière Oliver et son sourire s'élargit : « Hey, mais tu as une compagnie bien plus agréable que d'habitude ! Où sont passés Tic et Tac ? »

Oliver rit et répondit : « Bart et Arthur sont restés à la maison.

- Et Victor ? Il ne veut toujours pas se mettre au surf ?, poursuivit l'homme.

- Toujours pas. J'ai renoncé à le convaincre.

- Et vous, mademoiselle ? Vous faites du surf ?

- Non, avoua la blondinette en rougissant.

- Demandez à Ollie de vous apprendre. Il se débrouille pas mal, le petit. Moins bien que moi mais pas mal…

- Je n'y vois aucun problème, répondit le blond en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Mais, dites donc, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?, demanda Sam, réalisant soudain leur état. Vous savez que les bains de minuit, normalement, ça ne se fait pas habillé ?

- Les flics ont débarqué pendant notre soirée. On s'est échappé comme on a pu, il a fallu qu'on passe par la piscine des voisins… », expliqua Oliver.

Le commerçant éclata d'un rire tonitruant : « Ah la jeunesse… !

- Du coup, est-ce qu'on pourrait te prendre deux-trois fringues et des serviettes ? Je passerai demain pour te payer.

- Mais oui, pas de problème ! Tenez, je vais vous prêter des serviettes et allez voir par là-bas, vous devriez trouver votre bonheur. »

Les deux blonds suivirent ses indications et trouvèrent le rayon de vêtements.

Oliver choisit rapidement un short de bain et un sweat en coton, tandis que Chloé hésitait. Le beau blond sourit et attrapa un bikini vert : « Je te verrais bien là-dedans. »

Il ne réussit pas à se retenir de laisser ses yeux dériver vers le décolleté de la jolie blonde, où son tee-shirt rendu transparent par l'eau dévoilait le joli soutien-gorge émeraude.

« Pervers ! », gronda la jeune femme en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire et prit tout de même le bikini. Elle choisit également un short en coton noir et un sweat gris "I love Star City".

« Il faut que tu prennes aussi des chaussures, nota Oliver en lui tendant avec un petit sourire une paire de tongs verte.

- Merci, répondit la jolie blonde. Décidément c'est une obsession, le vert.

- C'est assorti à tes yeux. », dit-il faisant de nouveau rougir Chloé.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et se détourna légèrement pour cacher son trouble.

« Je te rembourserai, dit-elle pour changer de conversation.

- Sûrement pas !, répondit Oliver.

- Si, j'insiste, asséna Chloé.

- Moi aussi j'insiste. Ça me fait plaisir. Vraiment. »

Chloé leva les yeux vers lui et lut qu'il était sincère. Pour la première fois, une fille n'avait pas l'air d'attendre quoi que ce soit de lui et c'était rafraichissant.

« Merci », répéta la blonde. Elle lui sourit et se mordilla la lèvre, un peu nerveuse. Oliver avait une façon de la regarder qui la troublait fortement. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression qu'un garçon la regardait vraiment. Par moments, elle avait même l'impression qu'elle lui plaisait et qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être troublée. Mais bien vite, elle chassait cette idée de sa tête.

« C'est bon, les amoureux ? Vous avez ce qu'il vous faut ?, demanda alors Sam la tirant de ses pensées. Vous pouvez aller vous changer dans la cabine si vous voulez. »

Les deux jeunes gens obtempérèrent et sortirent deux minutes plus tard, réconfortés d'être de nouveau au sec.

« Si vous voulez, je peux rester ouvert un peu plus longtemps, leur proposa le marchand. Il suffit que j'appelle Maria pour la prévenir.

- Non, c'est bon, le rassura Oliver. On va aller se poser sur la plage un moment et puis on rentrera à la maison. Par contre, on peut te prendre quelques gâteaux ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vais vous prêter des couvertures et je vais même vous faire un thermos de café. Vous allez voir, mademoiselle, c'est le café de ma femme, elle est colombienne. Le meilleur café du monde ! »

Chloé en salivait d'avance. Elle était littéralement accro à la caféine.

Sam leur donna donc ce qu'il appelait son "kit de survie" : cookies, café et plaids. Les deux jeunes gens le remercièrent abondamment et allèrent s'installer sur la plage.

L'air était doux et la lune était pleine, éclairant abondamment le bord de mer. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à grignoter et à admirer les lumières des étoiles et les reflets argentés de l'océan.

Du coin de l'œil, Oliver observait la jeune femme. Elle était plongée dans la contemplation du paysage, tout en humant avec délice sa tasse de café et il la trouvait très belle. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés, un peu en bataille et de son maquillage de la soirée il ne restait qu'un léger halo noir soulignant ses yeux verts. Menue, avec encore quelques rondeurs de l'enfance, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux filles à la beauté plastique parfaite qu'il côtoyait mais elle avait quelque chose de magnétique pour lui. Son naturel, son sourire, son regard sincère et transperçant, un mélange désarmant de force et de fragilité…

« Je peux te poser une question ?, finit par demander le jeune homme brisant le silence.

- Oui, répondit Chloé en se tournant vers lui un peu surprise.

- Pourquoi tu étais si triste tout à l'heure ? »

La blonde soupira et baissa son regard, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule et elle devait reconnaître qu'Oliver l'intimidait. Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon comme lui allait penser de ses problèmes d'adolescente ?

« C'était à cause d'Owen ?, tenta de comprendre le jeune homme. Je vous ai vus tous les deux en début de soirée. Ce mec est un abruti, alors s'il a dit ou fait quoi que ce soit…

- Non… Enfin, si, un peu…, bredouilla la blonde. C'était une accumulation de choses. Owen n'a été que le déclencheur. »

Elle leva son visage vers lui. Elle ne sut pas si c'était l'atmosphère réconfortante de la nuit qui l'enveloppait ou si c'était le regard chaud et sincère posé sur elle, mais elle lui eut soudain envie de se confier.

Elle se tourna vers l'horizon et demanda doucement :

« Tu n'as jamais l'impression que… quoi que tu fasses, ça ne sera jamais assez bien… ? Que _tu_ ne seras jamais assez bien… ?

- Ca m'arrive…, murmura Oliver. Plus souvent que je ne veux bien l'avouer… J'essaye juste de ne pas y penser… Mais qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire ça ?

- Plein de choses… »

Elle se tut un instant avant d'expliquer :

« Ma mère est partie quand j'avais 12 ans. Du jour au lendemain. Sans une explication. Je suis rentrée un jour de l'école, il y avait un gâteau aux pommes sur la table de la cuisine et à côté juste une note : "Je suis désolée." Elle nous a laissé comme ça, mon père et moi. Ça fait plus de cinq ans et pas un jour ne passe sans que je me demande : pourquoi ? pourquoi nous ? pourquoi moi ? S'il y avait eu une dispute, un problème, j'aurais pu comprendre, mais là, rien… Comment on peut abandonner son enfant comme ça ? »

Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et instinctivement, le jeune homme passa son bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Alors elle continua à parler, à avouer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur…

« Mon père fait ce qu'il peut, mais je sens bien qu'il est dépassé. Il ne sait pas toujours quoi faire avec moi, alors il se noie dans le boulot. Parce qu'on a besoin d'argent et puis parce que c'est plus simple. Le boulot, il sait comment gérer, alors que sa fille adolescente qui a le don de se mettre dans les ennuis… Plus le temps passe, plus je le sens s'éloigner aussi. Et puis il y a mon meilleur ami… Dont j'ai eu la brillante idée de tomber amoureuse, mais qui lui est amoureux de ma meilleure amie. Je les ai surpris ensemble une semaine après avoir avoué mes sentiments pour lui. La vie a vraiment un drôle de sens de l'humour… La seule personne à qui je pourrais me confier est ma cousine, mais elle habite à des kilomètres. Elle me manque. Je me sens si seule parfois.

- Je te comprends… », avoua Oliver.

Il posa sa tête contre celle de la blondinette et se confia à son tour : « Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais huit ans, dans un accident d'avion. Je n'ai pas d'autre famille. J'ai été élevé par une nounou jusqu'à mes onze ans, avant d'être envoyé dans un pensionnat. Je déteste les fêtes de fin d'année, les vacances, tous ces moments qui me rappellent tout ce que je n'ai plus… »

Chloé renifla un peu, émue par sa confession, elle prit la main qu'il avait laissé poser sur ses genoux et la serra avec tendresse, espérant à son tour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« La fête, les filles, les jeux, ça aide à oublier, poursuivit Oliver. Je ne suis quasiment jamais seul, il y a toujours du monde autour de moi, mais parmi eux, il y a beaucoup de gens qui veulent profiter de mon nom ou de mon argent. Mes vrais amis, je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Les autres, je les laisse faire, tant que ça me permet d'oublier quelques instants de plus, mais j'évite de m'attacher, je sais trop ce que ça peut faire quand on perd ce à quoi on tient… »

Et ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à se confier comme ils ne s'étaient jamais confiés à personne, à parler de leurs rêves, de leurs souvenirs. Ils s'émurent, se surprirent et se firent rire aussi. Ils ne virent pas les heures passer et furent étonnés lorsque les premières lueurs du jour arrivèrent.

Le ciel commençait à se teinter de rose et de bleu, lorsque le ventre de Chloé se mit à grogner. Visiblement, toutes ces émotions lui avaient ouvert l'appétit. Les deux blonds rirent en entendant ces borborygmes et Oliver dit :

« Je crois que c'est un signe. Il est temps de passer acheter quelque chose à manger avant d'aller dormir un moment. Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Allez ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose en particulier qui fasse grogner ce ventre. »

Chloé réfléchit une seconde et avoua : « Je crois qu'il a envie de pizza, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit l'heure.

- Il n'y a pas d'heure à Star City !, affirma Oliver en se levant et en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Mademoiselle a envie de pizza, mademoiselle va avoir de la pizza ! » Elle rit et le suivit, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Oliver mourrait d'envie de prolonger encore ce moment avec elle, mais il avait peur d'être maladroit. Il demanda un peu nerveusement : « Ça te va ? Si on rentre à la fraternité ? Vu l'heure, c'est peut-être plus simple… Mais je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, si tu veux que je te dépose ailleurs… »

Mais Chloé n'avait pas envie de le quitter non plus, elle hocha la tête le cœur battant. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais après cette nuit, c'était comme si ils se connaissaient mieux que personne. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Ils grimpèrent sur le scooter et se dirigèrent vers "Chez Sergio", une pizzeria ouverte 24h/24 près du campus.

Les rues étaient désertes, l'air était doux et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de prendre le chemin le plus loin pour aller jusqu'à la pizzeria, il aimait sentir la jeune femme derrière lui, serrée contre son dos.

Encore une fois, le fait qu'ils n'aient pas un sou sur eux ne parut pas être un problème, Sergio paraissait bien connaitre et apprécier Oliver. Ils choisirent une pizza double fromage et pepperoni, la préférée de Chloé et l'emportèrent à la fraternité.

Ils passèrent déposer le scooter de Roy avant de rentrer à la maison. La villa paraissait avoir été traversée par un ouragan, les meubles étaient sans dessus-dessous et le sol jonché de détritus, mais elle était plongée dans le silence. Plusieurs personnes étaient endormies, avachies sur les canapés.

Les deux blonds grimpèrent l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au dernier étage où Oliver guida la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ils entrèrent et Chloé fut surprise de constater que sa chambre paraissait être la seule pièce de la maison qui avait échappé à l'ouragan. Tout était net, parfaitement rangé.

« Wow, plaisanta la blondinette, je dois avouer que je m'attendais plutôt à trouver une vraie chambre de mec avec des photos de voitures, de filles dénudées et du bordel partout.

- C'est une vraie chambre de mec !, protesta Oliver avec un air qui se voulait sérieux mais derrière lequel Chloé devinait son sourire. J'ai juste plus de classe que ce que tu veux bien croire !

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire…, rit Chloé. Reconnais que c'est étonnamment bien rangé. Surtout après la soirée…

- Les gars savent à quelles représailles ils s'exposent, s'ils touchent à mes affaires.

- Mmm… Monsieur est maniaque…, le taquina la jeune fille.

- J'avoue. Et j'espère que tu mesures le privilège que tu as que je te laisse manger dans ma chambre…

- Je te promets que je ne ferais pas de miette ! », dit Chloé avec un air solennel.

Le blond rit et s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre en laissant une place à son amie.

Ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence confortable. Au loin, on voyait le soleil se lever sur la mer.

« C'est magnifique !, souffla la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai. », répondit avec sérieux Oliver. Chloé se tourna vers lui et comprit que ce n'était pas le paysage qu'il regardait, c'était elle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il était tellement beau, avec ses yeux si profonds, son visage parfaitement dessiné et cette bouche qu'elle avait soudain terriblement envie d'embrasser.

« Est-ce que…, souffla le blond sans la quitter des yeux. Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on reste en contact ? »

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre et hocha la tête, incapable de faire confiance à sa voix tellement elle était troublée. Même Clark ne lui avait jamais fait un tel effet. Elle attrapa un stylo sur le bureau à côté d'elle et chercha un morceau de papier. N'en trouvant pas, elle nota son numéro de portable sur le carton de la pizza, faisant rire Oliver.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres filles, tu sais, dit-il.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, répondit la blonde.

- C'en est un, lui assura-t-il avec sérieux. Tu es unique. »

Avec douceur, il prit une mèche blonde qui venait taquiner le nez de la jeune femme et la remit derrière son oreille. Sa main vint se poser tendrement sur sa joue et tout doucement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Leurs regards ne décrochaient pas l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles devenaient plus courts, leurs cœurs plus rapides, des papillons se faisaient sentir dans leurs ventres et imperceptiblement, ils continuaient à se rapprocher tels deux aimants irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Lorsque leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Oliver murmura avec une timidité inhabituelle pour lui : « Est-ce que… je peux t'embrasser… ? »

Dans un souffle, le cœur battant, la blonde répondit : « Oui… »

Et ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre, comme délivrés. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fermement. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser maladroit qu'elle avait échangé avec Clark, ça n'avait rien à voir avec aucun des baisers qu'elle avait pu partager.

C'était enivrant, c'était comme si tous ses sens s'éveillaient. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa paume de main fermement posée dans le bas de son dos, la douceur de ses cheveux dans lesquels elle avait glissé ses doigts, elle humait son parfum masculin d'épices et de sel, elle entendait leurs souffles se mêler, elle entrouvrit la bouche désireuse de découvrir le goût de ses lèvres. Leurs langues jouèrent avec délice.

Oliver finit par se détacher de ses lèvres, à regret, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer la jeune fille. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et la tint serrée contre lui un moment. Il sentit petit à petit leurs corps s'alanguir et murmura : « On devrait aller dormir… » La jeune femme, enlacée contre lui, acquiesça et il la souleva pour la porter jusqu'au lit.

Ils s'installèrent sous la couette, habillés mais serrés l'un contre l'autre. Encore une fois, il la regarda avec tendresse, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

« Tu es belle… », souffla-t-il. Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils passèrent encore un moment à s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emmène.

« Ann…, dit-il d'une voix endormie. Merci pour cette soirée. » Le cœur de Chloé bondit en réalisant qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit son vrai prénom, mais ça ne lui paraissait pas vraiment le bon moment pour le faire.

Alors elle dit simplement : « Merci à toi aussi », en se serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre et se laissèrent entrainer dans un sommeil paisible.

Ils n'entendirent pas la maison commencer à se réveiller. Ils ne furent même pas dérangés lorsque Bart s'exclama dans le couloir : « Ça sent la pizza par ici ! » et qu'il se mit à faire le tour des pièces pour trouver la provenance de cette odeur délicieuse. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Oliver et son regard se posa sur le carton de pizza près du rebord de la fenêtre. Il faillit pousser un cri de joie et se retint, réalisant soudain qu'Oliver n'était pas seul.

« Oups, désolé, chuchota-t-il. Je ne vous dérange pas plus. Je me permets juste de vous prendre un bout de pizza. Ça serait bête de gâcher… » Il y repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, le carton de pizza sous le bras.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque le soleil était haut dans le ciel et que ses rayons se mirent à taper contre les vitres que Chloé se tira de ses songes. Elle entrouvrit un œil et vit à ce moment-là l'heure affichée sur le réveil.

« Midi !, s'écria-t-elle. Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'y aille ! »

Elle tenta de se dégager mais Oliver grogna, les yeux fermés, refusant de défaire son emprise. Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Oliver resserra son bras autour d'elle pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui et prolonger ce baiser. Même endormi, il embrassait mieux que quiconque, songea-t-elle dans un soupir. Elle finit par se résoudre à se détacher de lui.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, répéta-t-elle.

- A tout à l'heure au téléphone ?, dit-il en ouvrant un œil, adorable avec son sourire et son air endormi.

- A tout à l'heure », confirma-t-elle, en lui volant un dernier baiser, le cœur léger. Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires et partit en vitesse, parvenant habilement à éviter de croiser qui que ce soit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Oliver parvint à se lever à son tour. Il alla prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Une fois, parfaitement réveillé, il se décida à appeler Chloé. Il fouilla sa chambre de fond en comble et impossible de mettre la main sur le carton à pizza. Soudain, il comprit.

« BAAAAAAARTTTT ! », hurla-t-il en descendant les escaliers en trombe.

Le jeune homme, occupé à grignoter dans la cuisine, grimaça en entendant son nom. Oliver était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, âgé de deux ans de plus que lui, il l'avait pris sous son aile lorsqu'il était arrivé à la fac. Mais lorsqu'Oliver se mettait en colère, Bart savait qu'il devait se faire tout petit.

« Bart, où est la boîte de pizza qui était dans ma chambre ? Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas toi, je te connais !

- Ben, c'est que j'avais un petit creux en me levant et ça sentait tellement bon…, expliqua son ami penaud. Je suis désolé. Mais je peux t'en commander une tout de suite si…

- Je m'en fiche de la pizza ! C'est la boite que je cherche…

- La boite ?

- Oui, la boite ! Sur laquelle Ann avait noté son numéro !

- Ann… Ah, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle… Elle est vraiment jolie…

- Baaart !, le coupa Oliver. Où est la boite ?!

- Euh… Ben, je l'ai mise à la poubelle, vu que c'est le jour du ramassage des ordures, je me suis dit… Oh merde…, réalisa-t-il soudain.

- Ne me dis pas… ! », s'exclama Oliver en s'élançant dehors.

Mais trop tard, il arriva juste à temps pour voir la benne à ordures vide et le camion poubelle tourner au coin de la rue.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merci pour les commentaires que j'ai reçus, ça fait très plaisir. J'ai oublié de préciser que cette histoire a été initialement inspirée par le livre (et le film) One Day. Inspirée sur la forme plus que sur le fond... C'est à dire que j'ai repris l'idée de suivre un jour par année dans la vie de deux personnes, mais ici la date ne sera pas toujours la même et surtout les destins des personnages seront différents de ceux du livre, on reste dans l'univers Smallville. :)_**

**_Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot et bonne lecture à tous!_**

Chapitre 2

_9 juin 2005, Smallville_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur Kansas FM, nous sommes le vendredi 9 juin 2005 et il est sept heures. Tout de suite, les prévisions météo avec Sandra Moo... »_

« Oh, tais-toi ! », grogna Chloé tout en étirant le bras hors de sa couette pour éteindre son radio réveil.

Dans un même élan, elle se força à se repousser ses draps et à s'asseoir au bord du lit. C'était ça où elle ne réussirait jamais à se lever. Elle se frotta les yeux, étouffa un bâillement et se mit debout. Il était tôt et c'était son premier jour de vacances mais elle avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans ses affaires, qu'elle commence ses cartons et puis il y avait cette histoire d'abeilles tueuses qu'elle voulait résoudre avec Clark… Bref, beaucoup de choses à faire.

Elle ouvrit ses volets et fronça les sourcils en voyant les nuages noirs et le vent qui soufflait dehors. Visiblement, l'été n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui, constata-t-elle. Elle frissonna et partit à la recherche d'un pull dans son placard. Elle farfouilla un moment et s'interrompit lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur son sweat gris flanqué d'un « I love Star City ». Elle sourit faiblement, traversée par une bouffée de nostalgie. Sa vie avait bien changé depuis ce fameux soir de mai.

Tout d'abord, elle semblait enfin définitivement guérie de son béguin pour Clark et elle devait reconnaitre qu'il était temps. Les deux amis n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce fameux baiser mais la gêne qui s'était installée entre eux avait disparu et avait fait place à une complicité retrouvée. Avec Lana, les choses avaient pris plus de temps et les deux jeunes femmes ne seraient probablement jamais aussi proches qu'elles avaient pu l'être, mais la situation entre elles s'était nettement améliorée.

Après le mois de mai, Clark et Lana étaient restés ensemble quelques mois avant de rompre de nouveau, suite à une nouvelle crise de confiance de Lana. Depuis, la brunette s'était rapprochée de Lex Luthor, ce qui avait été une nouvelle épreuve pour Clark. Cette année avait été vraiment terrible pour le jeune fermier. Car en plus de perdre sa petite amie au profit de son meilleur ennemi, il avait dû subir le décès de son père. Jonathan avait fait un infarctus au mois de février, qui lui avait été fatal. Martha avait courageusement décidé de prendre la succession de son mari au poste de sénateur et s'était battue pour que le combat de son mari soit mené à bien. Clark, lui, partageait son temps entre la fac où il avait obtenu une bourse et la ferme qu'il tentait de maintenir à flot. Gabe et Chloé essayaient de les aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais les choses n'avaient pas été simples pour eux non plus.

Au mois de juillet, Gabe avait été licencié de LuthorCorp. Chloé avait donc abandonné toute idée de s'éloigner du Kansas et s'était inscrite à MetU où elle avait obtenu une bourse également. Pendant son temps libre, elle jonglait entre le journal de la fac, son stage au Daily Planet et quelques petits boulots de serveuse. Les heures s'accumulaient, les nuits étaient courtes et le café était plus que jamais devenu son meilleur ami. De son côté, Gabe avait enchainé les emplois précaires. Finalement, quelques semaines auparavant, on lui avait offert un travail, c'était un poste qui était enfin à la hauteur de ses compétences mais qui se trouvait en Floride. Il avait beaucoup hésité mais Chloé l'avait poussé à accepter cette opportunité et il devait partir à la fin du mois.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris ce départ, Lana avait immédiatement proposé à Chloé de partager avec elle son appartement au Talon. Ainsi, elle garderait sa chambre sur le campus pour la semaine et aurait un endroit plus accueillant pour les week-ends et les vacances. Leur maison avait été mise en vente et avait rapidement trouvé un acquéreur, Chloé se retrouvait donc à déménager. C'était étrange pour elle de quitter la maison de son enfance, comme si elle devait tourner une page et entrer définitivement dans la vie adulte.

La blondinette soupira… Oui, définitivement, cette année aura été une année de changement. Elle enfila son sweat et secoua la tête, pas le temps de rêvasser, elle avait des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Elle dévala les escaliers en étouffant un nouveau baillement et rejoint son père en bas.

Gabe prenait son petit-déjeuner tranquillement en lisant les derniers résultats sportifs. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue : « Bonjour Papa.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Bien dormi ?

- Mmm… », acquiesça la jeune fille, avant d'attraper la télécommande de la petite télé située dans un coin de la pièce, pour l'allumer sur une des chaines d'information.

Gabe grogna : « Ma chérie, tu sais qu'un peu de calme pendant le petit-déjeuner ne serait pas de refus.

- Désolée, Papa, mais une bonne journaliste se doit d'être toujours au courant de l'actualité et vu que mon ordinateur est chez le réparateur jusqu'à demain, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu n'es pas censée être en vacances ? Tu sais que normalement, dans ces moments-là, les jeunes de ton âge préfèrent trainer au lit jusqu'à midi…

- Je ne suis pas comme les jeunes de mon âge, tu le sais…, fit remarquer Chloé. Tu t'ennuierais sinon.

- C'est pas faux, rit son père.

- Je rêve où il n'y a plus de café ?!, s'exclama la blondinette en fouillant les placards.

- Mmm, non c'est possible, répondit son père en avalant une bouchée de son bagel, je crois que tu as fini les réserves la dernière fois et vu que je me suis mis au thé depuis que Martha m'a dit que c'était bon pour mon cholestérol, je n'en ai pas racheté.

- Bon, tant pis, je vais me contenter de jus d'orange pour essayer de me réveiller complètement, soupira sa fille déçue.

- Oooups, fit son père avec une grimace penaude. Vérifie mais il se pourrait que la bouteille de jus d'orange soit périmée…

- Papa !, le disputa sa fille. Comment tu vas faire en Floride, quand Martha et moi ne seront plus là pour te surveiller ? Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te nourrir correctement !

- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, ma chérie. Des rumeurs racontent que ces derniers mois, ton régime était essentiellement constitué de café et de muffins…

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que te dit Clark, Papa, il a tendance à exagérer.

- Mmm…, grommela Mr Sullivan peu convaincu.

- Enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, il faudra que j'aille faire des courses, poursuivit sa fille en se servant un verre de jus d'orange avant de se tourner vers son père. Tu as besoin que j'achète quelque chose de particulier ?

- Euh…, réfléchit une seconde Gabe. Prends du gros scotch pour fermer les cartons et puis justement, tant que tu y es, demande à Mrs Blaine si il ne lui reste pas des cartons. Oh, et puis, il me faut de la mousse à raser et… »

Tout occupé à son inventaire, le quadragénaire ne vit pas sa fille s'immobiliser et son regard se figer sur la télévision. A l'écran, un bandeau venait de s'afficher _: « Dernière minute : drame à Star City »_, accompagné de la photo d'un blond dont le souvenir restait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. Et soudain, c'était comme si tout disparaissait autour d'elle, elle ne voyait plus que les images qui défilaient et n'entendait plus que la voix de la journaliste.

_« C'est vers 15h, heure locale, hier que l'alerte a été donnée, lorsque les autorités portuaires ont noté que le Pacific Jewel n'était pas rentré au port comme prévu et n'avait émis aucun signal depuis la veille. Le jeune milliardaire Oliver Queen, célébrité de Star City, ainsi que quelques-uns de ses amis avaient embarqué à bord de ce yacht le 7 juin au soir pour fêter leur remise de diplômes. Le dernier signal a été perçu vers 22h à plusieurs miles des côtes et aucun message n'a été émis depuis. Il n'y a aucun témoin, le temps menaçant ce soir-là ayant convaincu la plupart des bateaux à rester à quai. La météo, de plus en plus mauvaise, a d'ailleurs compliqué l'avancée des secours. Ce n'est que vers 1h ce matin que l'épave a été repérée en pleine mer. Plusieurs corps sans vie ont été retrouvés à proximité, leur identification est toujours en cours. Les recherches se poursuivent mais plus les heures avancent, plus la possibilité de retrouver des survivants sont faibles. C'est un nouveau drame qui frappe la famille Queen, que les médias surnomment les Kennedy de Star City. Treize ans après l'accident d'avion qui avait couté la vie à Laura et Robert Queen, c'est leur fils d'à peine vingt et un ans qui succombe à un destin tragique… »_

« Chloé ! Chloé ! » La voix de son père la tira de sa torpeur. La jeune femme n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était levé et rapprocher d'elle.

« Ma chérie ? Ça va ?, demanda-t-il inquiet. Tu es toute pâle.

- Oui oui, bredouilla sa fille.

- C'est cette histoire de naufrage ? Tu connaissais ces jeunes gens ?, essaya de comprendre Gabe.

- Non non, assura la blondinette. C'est juste… c'est rien…

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, c'est… C'est un coup de fatigue, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Et puis je crois qu'effectivement ce jus d'orange est périmé.

- Tu devrais peut-être remonter te reposer… », proposa Mr Sullivan.

De nouveau, le regard de Chloé se figea sur l'écran où les photos des victimes défilaient.

« Chloé, tu es sûre que ça va ?, insista son père.

- Oui, souffla la jeune fille les yeux brillants. Tu as raison, je… je vais remonter… prendre une douche… peut-être me recoucher un moment… »

Inquiet, Gabe regarda sa fille gravir les marches. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Sa fille, plus encore que tout autre adolescent, recelait de secrets. Il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire, il décida de préparer des toasts et des œufs brouillés. Il disposa le tout sur un plateau avec une tasse de thé et le monta à sa fille.

La porte de la chambre de Chloé était entrouverte, il entendit l'eau de la douche qui coulait dans sa salle de bains. Il entra à tâtons :

« Ma chérie, je t'ai préparé à manger, annonça-t-il.

- Ok, répondit la jeune femme de l'autre côté d'une voix un peu étouffée. Merci Papa.

- Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard.

- D'accord.

- Tu m'appelles tout à l'heure ?

- D'accord.

- A ce soir ma puce.

- A ce soir. »

Il soupira et jeta un dernier regard soucieux vers la porte, avant de quitter la pièce.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Chloé était debout sous la douche, immobile, l'eau ruisselant sur elle, se mêlant à des larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir laissé couler. Elle était comme paralysée par les émotions qui surgissaient. Elle avait espéré que le jet d'eau la ramènerait à la réalité, qu'il la ferait sortir de cet affreux cauchemar, mais rien n'y faisait.

Ça n'est pas possible, se répétait-elle, il ne peut pas être mort. Ils se sont trompés, ils se sont forcément tromper, ils vont le retrouver… Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Comment pouvait-on accepter que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune soit arraché à la vie aussi brutalement ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Elle avait mal, elle avait terriblement mal et une part d'elle se sentait stupide. Ils se connaissaient à peine, ils n'étaient même pas vraiment amis, ils ne s'étaient vus que quelques heures. Mais ces quelques heures avaient tout changé pour elle. Il l'avait écouté plus qu'aucun autre auparavant, il l'avait consolée, rassurée, amusée. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras et elle s'était sentie si bien contre lui. Elle fermait les yeux et revoyait encore son visage, elle entendait sa voix chaude et son rire, elle imaginait son parfum.

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis ce soir-là. Il ne l'avait pas appelée et elle n'avait pas osé le recontacter. Elle ne saurait probablement jamais ce qui s'était passé et même si elle avait été un peu déçue au départ, elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, se disait-elle, cette soirée resterait une parenthèse enchantée dans leurs vies. Mais parfois, elle se prenait à rêver qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient.

Elle avait imaginé mille et un scenarii. Cela se produirait à Star City, Metropolis ou même New York. Ils se croiseraient par hasard et se reconnaitraient instantanément. Il lui sourirait de son sourire sincère, le vrai, pas celui qu'il arbore comme une façade pour tous ces gens qui se servent de lui, et il la regardait avec ce regard protecteur qu'il posait sur elle. Ils iraient boire un café et se raconteraient leurs vies pendant des heures comme ce soir-là sur la plage. Ils en oublieraient le temps et finiraient peut-être même par partager une pizza double fromage-pepperoni. Ça deviendrait leur rituel, cette chose qu'ils faisaient quand ils ne voulaient se retrouver que tous les deux, loin du monde et de leurs problèmes.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent en pensant à tous ces rêves, ces espoirs qui ne se réaliseraient jamais. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle-même et que sa vie venait de changer à tout jamais.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_17 mars 2006, sur une petite île du Pacifique_

Les yeux fermés, il tendit encore un peu plus son arc et se concentra sur les battements de son cœur. Un… deux… trois… Il apaisa sa respiration complètement, avant de relâcher la corde d'un geste assuré. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir la flèche se ficher en plein dans la cible qu'il avait tracé sur le tronc d'un vieux bananier.

« Yes ! Tu vois ? J'étais sûr que je pouvais y arriver. Il faut que j'essaye de plus loin. »

Il balaya la plage d'un regard et ajouta : « Et si je le tentais carrément depuis là-bas ? »

Mais seul le cri d'un cacatoès perché en haut de l'arbre lui répondit.

Eh oui, il parlait tout seul. En même temps, après neuf mois sur une île déserte, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il aurait pu faire comme Tom Hanks dans "Seul au monde" et transformer un ballon en ami imaginaire, mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas de ballon. Alors à la place, il préférait imaginer qu'il parlait à ses proches. Le plus souvent, c'était à ses parents qu'il pensait. Ou bien à Ann.

C'était fou, que parmi tous ces gens qui se pressaient autour de lui depuis des années, ce soit à elle qu'il ait pensé en premier. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie elle, qui avait disparu de sa vie aussi vite qu'elle y était apparue et dont il n'avait pas oublié le regard émeraude et le sourire lumineux. C'était à ce sourire qu'il se raccrochait quand ses souvenirs le torturaient et menaçaient de lui faire perdre pied. Les souvenirs de cette nuit qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire…

Au départ, il n'avait pas prévu d'être sur ce bateau, ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de fêter son diplôme avec ces gens, il aurait préféré sortir avec Bart, Arthur et Victor, sauf que ses meilleurs amis n'étaient plus là pour ça. 

Tout avait commencé au mois d'août, quand Arthur leur avait brusquement annoncé qu'il partait pour la Floride. Il leur avait appris la nouvelle un soir et dès le lendemain, il avait vidé ses affaires de la villa et était parti en direction de l'Est, sans plus d'explication. Tout ce qu'il leur avait dit c'était qu'il avait besoin de se rapprocher de sa famille pour mieux se comprendre. Au fil des mois, les nouvelles s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares et depuis le printemps, plus rien.

Ensuite, c'était Bart qui s'était envolé. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Oliver le trouvait nerveux, agité, inquiet, il avait disparu à plusieurs reprises sans raison. A tel point que le milliardaire s'était même demandé si le jeune homme ne s'était pas essayé à la drogue. Mais quand il avait abordé le sujet avec lui, Bart l'avait rassuré. « T'inquiète, Ollie, ma seule drogue, c'est les fajitas ! », s'était-il exclamé avec un ton faussement enjoué qui n'avait pas convaincu Oliver.

Quelques jours plus tard, son jeune ami était parti dans sa famille, à l'occasion du Spring Break. Il n'était jamais revenu. Oliver et Victor s'étaient inquiétés, ils étaient allés jusque chez lui pour en savoir plus. Mais quand ils avaient interrogé Mrs Allen, elle leur avait paru fébrile, sur la défensive. Elle avait bafouillé une excuse comme quoi Bart était parti habiter chez son oncle pour se concentrer sur ses études, qu'il avait changé de numéro et qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas essayer de le joindre. Ça n'avait pas de sens mais les deux amis étaient impuissants.

Et enfin, juste après les examens, c'est Victor qui avait eu un accident de voiture. Sa famille rentrait à la maison sous la pluie, lorsqu'un poids lourd avait percuté leur véhicule. Les parents et les frères de Victor étaient morts sur le coup quant au jeune homme, tout ce qu'Oliver savait était qu'il était dans un état très critique mais les médecins avaient refusé de lui donner de plus amples explications. 

Alors ce jour-là, quand deux gars de sa fraternité lui avaient proposé de fêter la fin de l'année sur un yacht, il avait accepté, faute de mieux. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Et ni les quelques verres d'alcool qu'on lui avait servi, ni ces filles qui se frottaient contre lui dans l'espoir d'éveiller un intérêt quelconque n'avaient réussi à le sortir de ses pensées. Il avait fini par se réfugier seul à l'arrière du bateau, pour réfléchir tranquillement, pendant que tous les autres faisaient la fête à l'avant. Et c'est ce qui l'avait sauvé.

Tout s'est passé tellement vite ensuite. Une violente explosion provenant de la moitié avant du bateau l'avait brusquement projeté à terre. Il réussit à se relever tant bien que mal, pris de vertiges, les oreilles bourdonnantes, le corps blessé par de multiples projections. Il tenta de rejoindre ses compagnons vers l'avant. Il entendait des cris, des appels, mais des flammes épaisses lui barraient toute issue. Il retourna vers le pont arrière et vit le canot de secours amarré. Il le détacha prestement, le feu prenait du terrain et il sentait la chaleur et les fumées l'envelopper de plus en plus. Il attrapa deux bouteilles de soda qu'il avait, par chance, emportées avec lui lorsqu'il s'était éloigné du reste du groupe et sauta dans la frêle embarcation.

Il avait ramé sur quelques mètres lorsqu'il entendit une nouvelle explosion, encore plus violente que la première. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir impuissant, les vestiges du bateau sombrer dans l'océan. Ensuite la pluie s'était mise à tomber, puis le tonnerre avait surgi. Il avait ramé un long moment parmi les décombres dans l'espoir de retrouver un survivant mais les seuls corps qu'il avait retrouvé étaient sans vie, brûlés, mutilés. Il avait fini par se résoudre à s'éloigner, le cœur lourd mais mué par un instinct de survie.

Dans le canot, il avait trouvé un kit de premiers secours, une bouteille d'eau, une couverture de survie, un paquet de biscuits, un couteau suisse, un briquet et une lampe de poche. Au départ, il tenta de garder espoir et essaya de ramer vers ce qu'il pensait être la côte mais la tempête, les vagues et les courants luttaient contre lui. A bout de forces, il avait fini par se laisser dériver. Pendant combien de temps il s'était laissé porter par les flots, il n'en savait rien. Des jours probablement.

Il avait essayé de compter, mais l'épuisement, la faim et la soif qui le tenaillaient avaient fini par lui faire perdre le fil. Après les journées d'orage, le soleil était revenu et avec lui, la chaleur, une chaleur écrasante. Il rationnait ses provisions, il essayait de guetter le bruit d'un avion ou d'un bateau, mais tout ce qu'il entendait c'était le cri des mouettes et les vagues qui se fracassaient contre le canot et tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, c'était de l'eau. Alors il finit par perdre espoir et se laissa tomber sur le fond du canot, renonçant à ramer, s'enfonçant dans une torpeur.

C'est à ce moment-là, alors qu'il était au fond du trou qu'il avait revu le visage d'Ann pour la première fois. Elle l'appelait, elle lui disait : « Oliver, réveille-toi, ne les laisse pas t'emporter, bats-toi ! » Un esprit cartésien aurait sûrement dit que c'était simplement un délire lié à sa fatigue et à sa déshydratation mais lui, préférait y voir un présage, un message d'espoir. Alors, il avait essayé de lutter, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une île au loin. Au début, il avait cru à un mirage mais non, c'était bien de la terre qu'il voyait. Il avait rassemblé ces dernières forces pour ramer jusqu'à la plage. Les mètres lui avaient paru être des kilomètres et les minutes des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il échoue enfin sur le sable.

Il avait commencé par chercher de quoi se nourrir et se réhydrater, ensuite il avait trouvé de quoi se construire un abri de fortune. Et chaque jour, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la forêt, explorant petit à petit l'île, mais sans y trouver la moindre trace de civilisation. Alors il avait fallu qu'il se débrouille seul pour survivre.

Le plus dur au départ était la faim. Les quelques racines, les bananes et les noix de coco qu'il réussissait à dénicher n'arrivaient pas à calmer son estomac et il continuait à maigrir à vue d'œil. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'était souvenu des cours de tir à l'arc que lui avait donné son père quand il était petit. Ses premières tentatives étaient pathétiques mais petit à petit, il s'était amélioré, réussissant à se ramener de quoi manger un peu mieux. Maintenant, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'il s'entraîne à tirer. Ça lui permettait aussi de se nourrir mais aussi de se vider la tête.

Car désormais, c'était ça le plus dur, ça n'était pas la chaleur harassante, pas la faim, pas les moustiques qui le harcelaient ou les cris d'animaux inconnus dans la jungle. Non, le plus difficile, c'était la solitude, n'avoir personne avec qui partager ses pensées, ses doutes et ses peurs, personne qui pouvait le calmer quand les souvenirs de cette nuit fatidique revenaient le hanter.

Alors il essayait de penser à ses parents ou à Ann. Il leur parlait, se confiait à eux et au fil des jours, tout cela l'avait amené à faire le point sur sa vie et sur le sens qu'il voulait lui donner. Et à ce moment-là, il s'était fait une promesse, il leur avait fait une promesse : si il réussissait à se sortir vivant de cet enfer, il se battrait pour que ça ne soit pas en vain et pour trouver enfin un sens à sa vie. Il ne voulait plus être ce petit con qui s'abrutissait d'alcool et de filles. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ferait tout pour que ses parents et Ann soient vraiment fiers de lui.

_A suivre..._

**PS: Ce chapitre est assez court, le prochain sera plus long et signera le vrai retour du Chlollie. Merci pour les commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posée, Lois sera bien présente dans la fic, tout comme Clark et la Ligue, mais ils seront en second plan, présents dans certains chapitres. Et vu que ça n'est pas l'intrigue principale de l'histoire, je pense que je peux vous révéler que, oui, Lois et Clark seront bien ensemble.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_23 novembre 2007, Smallville_

Sur le trajet qui la menait jusque chez Clark, Chloé réfléchit à ce qu'il lui restait à faire d'ici ce soir. Il était seize heures et elle en avait pour quelques minutes à la ferme, juste le temps de récupérer les images que Clark avait dénichées pour leur enquête sur le Jeudi Noir.

Ensuite, elle devait retourner à Metropolis, elle avait rendez-vous avec son rédacteur en chef pour faire le point sur son prochain article. Elle resterait probablement travailler encore un moment là-bas.

Elle songea qu'elle aurait tout de même peut-être le temps de rejoindre Jimmy après. Elle pourrait lui proposer d'aller au cinéma, il lui avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de ce nouveau film fantastique qu'il mourait d'envie de voir. Ça n'était pas exactement le genre de film qu'elle préférait mais ça avait l'air de vraiment lui faire plaisir. Les jeunes gens avaient renoué depuis peu et la blondinette voulait se donner toutes les chances pour que ça marche entre eux. Elle n'avait pas eu d'histoire sérieuse depuis… et bien… depuis toujours en fait, et pour une fois qu'elle intéressait un garçon vraiment bien, gentil et attentionné, il méritait peut-être qu'elle fasse quelques efforts pour que ça marche.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se gara rapidement devant la grange, sans même remarquer le coupé sport, parqué un peu plus loin devant la maison des Kent. Elle se pencha et observa son reflet dans la vitre de sa vieille Coccinelle. Depuis qu'elle était devenue officiellement journaliste au Daily Planet et non plus une simple stagiaire, elle voulait plus que jamais faire ses preuves et avait décidé d'opter pour un look plus mature : jupe droite, veste de tailleur assortie et talons hauts. La seule fantaisie qu'elle avait conservée était ses boucles d'oreilles chamarrées et les accessoires colorés dont elle ornait souvent ses cheveux. Aujourd'hui, elle avait opté pour une barrette à fleurs vertes, assortie au magnifique sac qu'elle s'était offert avec sa première vraie paye. Elle remit une mèche en place, partiellement satisfaite de son reflet et se dirigea vers la grange.

Elle entendit la voix de son meilleur ami et réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas seul, elle se dit qu'il devait probablement être avec un des voisins qui l'aidait de temps en temps avec l'exploitation.

« Clark ? », appela-t-elle en entrant.

Le jeune fermier l'aperçut et lui sourit. Il n'était effectivement pas seul et la personne avec laquelle il discutait se tourna vers elle à son tour. Mais ce n'était pas un des voisins de Clark. C'était la dernière personne au monde que Chloé s'attendait à voir dans la grange des Kent.

Elle blêmit et sous le choc, bafouilla : « Oh… je… je suis désolée… je… ne voulais pas déranger. »

Clark mit son trouble sur le compte de la surprise et voulut la mettre à l'aise.

« Oh, non, il n'y a pas de problème, la rassura-t-il avant de faire les présentations. Chloé, Oliver Queen…

- Chloé ? », répéta Oliver en la fixant avec un air interrogateur. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

De son côté, la jeune femme essaya de reprendre contenance rapidement, elle ne voulait pas que Clark remarque son malaise, cela amènerait trop d'interrogations auxquelles elle ne se sentait pas en état de répondre pour le moment, elle-même avait déjà bien trop de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Que faisait-il là ? Comment connaissait-il Clark ? Que devait-elle faire ? Comment réagir ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui sauter au cou, ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une fois, il y a trois ans. En plus, il ne l'avait jamais rappelée. Il l'avait très certainement oubliée depuis longtemps, essaya-t-elle de se persuader. Paniquée, elle décida d'opter pour la stratégie de l'autruche : mettre la tête dans le sable et faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu Oliver de sa vie… Pas sûre que c'était la meilleure idée mais c'était la seule qui lui vint en tête.

« C'est un plaisir de… de vous… rencontrer, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Moi de même. », répliqua Oliver avec une pointe de crispation.

Il devait définitivement être en train de rêver, se dit-il. Il avait enfin devant lui la fille qu'il avait cherchée pendant des semaines et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier. Mais non seulement elle lui avait visiblement donné une fausse identité et en plus, elle faisait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Et il devait reconnaître que ça le vexait un peu.

« Chloé est la cousine de Lois, expliqua Clark, qui sentait un malaise entre les deux blonds mais ne parvenait pas à en déterminer la cause.

- Oh, vous connaissez Lois ?, poursuivit la jeune femme pour donner le change.

- Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés par l'intermédiaire de Martha. », expliqua le milliardaire.

De nouveau, la blonde blêmit un peu. Elle venait de comprendre. Le nouveau mystérieux petit ami de Lois, c'était Oliver ! Le fameux garçon absolument parfait dont la jeune femme lui avait vanté les mérites, tout en refusant de lui dévoiler son nom, parce qu'il était célèbre, c'était lui ?! Elle devait reconnaître que la situation était ironique.

« Oh… c'est vous, son mystérieux nouveau petit ami ?, fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie tout en priant pour qu'il la contredise.

- Il faut croire, répondit Oliver pince sans rire. Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois prendre le fait que Lois me cache à sa famille… Aurait-elle honte de moi ? »

Chloé rougit et détourna le regard, gênée. Parlait-il d'elle ou de Lois ?

« Oh, il ne faut pas chercher avec Lois, intervint Clark inconscient de ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

- Oui, les femmes sont souvent mystérieuses », ajouta Oliver en regardant la blonde fixement.

La jeune femme se força à rire mais elle avait soudainement envie de disparaitre sous terre. Derrière sa façade et son sourire aimables, elle avait l'impression que le milliardaire était en colère contre elle et qu'il n'allait rien lui épargner. Pourtant, elle aussi pouvait être fâchée contre lui, songea-t-elle. D'accord, elle lui avait menti sur son prénom, mais lui, il lui avait fait de belles promesses qu'il n'avait jamais tenues !

« En tout cas, par contre, Lois m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Chloé. J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre déjà. », poursuivit Oliver qui ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la faire réagir.

La jolie blonde lui lança un regard noir mais se reprit vite et afficha de nouveau un sourire affable.

« Oh, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que Lois dit…, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Pas de problème, j'ai appris que les gens ont parfois tendance à mentir, la provoqua le blond sans se départir de son sourire ultra-white.

- C'est vrai, se rebiffa la jeune femme. Parfois ils promettent des choses qu'ils ne font pas ! »

Clark, la bouche entrouverte, observait le spectacle devant lui. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il sentait une tension entre eux, un peu plus et il pourrait presque voir des éclairs passer de l'un à l'autre.

« Euh… vous vous connaissez…?, intervint timidement le jeune fermier.

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers lui et, en même temps, répondirent avec fermeté :

« Pas du tout !

- Jamais vu de ma vie ! »

Le brun, peu convaincu, fit passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, espérant trouver une réponse mais rien. « Ok… », souffla-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

Il attendait que les deux blonds ajoutent quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, il lança :

« Au fait, c'est Oliver qui m'a fourni les images dont nous avions besoin. Tu sais, pour… ton article sur le Jeudi Noir…

- Merci Oliver, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire mais froidement. C'est très gentil.

- Mais de rien, Chloé, répliqua le milliardaire sur le même ton. C'est un plaisir. »

Ils se firent face un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun campé sur ses positions.

« Bon, je crois que je vais devoir vous laisser. », finit par dire Oliver. Il laissait Chloé gagner pour cette fois, mais il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. « J'ai hâte de lire cet article, Chloé. C'était un plaisir de vous…"rencontrer" », ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Clark et de le saluer d'un signe de tête.

Chloé et Clark le regardèrent partir avant que le jeune fermier ne se tourne de nouveau vers sa meilleure amie.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire ?, demanda-t-il.

- Moi ?! Pas de tout.

- Tu étais bizarre, fit remarquer le brun.

- Absolument pas. J'étais juste surprise de rencontrer une célébrité, essaya-t-elle de le convaincre. C'est qu'en personne, il est vraiment… wow ! » Et le pire c'est que c'était vrai. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il était toujours aussi beau, peut-être même encore plus, ces trois ans l'avaient changé, il faisait plus viril. Il avait toujours ce petit côté cool, nonchalant mais il avait aussi un sacré présence, un vrai charisme. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, des images d'Oliver défilant dans sa tête.

« Chloé ?!, l'appela Clark, le sortant de ses rêveries. Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne me caches rien ?

- Mais oui…, soupira la jeune femme.

- Lui aussi était bizarre…, nota son ami.

- Grrrrrr…, ragea la blondinette. Il était stressé de rencontrer la famille de sa petite amie, c'est tout !

- Mouais, dit Clark peu convaincu.

- Bon, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas venue pour ça ! Alors on se concentre sur le Jeudi Noir ou on continue à jouer les Gossip Girl ?, s'agaça Chloé.

- Très bien, très bien… », céda le jeune homme.

Ils analysèrent ensemble les images et discutèrent un moment avant que la jeune journaliste ne parte à son tour. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Metropolis, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à penser à Oliver et aux divers sentiments contradictoires qu'il provoquait chez elle.

Elle eut du mal à concentrer le reste de la fin de journée. Son rendez-vous avec son rédacteur en chef fut bref, heureusement pour elle. Elle revint ensuite à son bureau et s'attela à continuer son article, mais les minutes défilaient sans qu'elle avance. Jimmy lui envoya un message pour lui proposer de sortir mais elle déclina, elle n'était plus vraiment d'humeur. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'elle résigna, réalisant qu'elle ne ferait rien de productif de cette journée.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la salle de rédaction était vide, elle était la dernière à partir, elle ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dehors, l'air était encore doux pour un mois de novembre mais la rue était vide. Enfin presque… car en s'approchant de sa voiture, elle distingua une longue silhouette adossée contre sa vieille Coccinelle vert pomme. Une silhouette qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille…

Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien Oliver Queen, nonchalamment appuyé contre sa voiture. Il était installé là comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, l'air concentré sur son téléphone.

Elle se planta devant lui, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, attendant qu'il daigne relever son regard vers elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parut enfin réaliser sa présence.

« Miss Sullivan ?!, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire feignant l'étonnement.

- Mr Queen…, répondit la blondinette d'un ton laconique.

- Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Chloé le regarda et leva un sourcil d'un air circonspect. Visiblement, il avait envie de jouer les idiots. Et bien, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer…

« Etant donné que votre postérieur est actuellement collé sur le capot de mon véhicule, permettez-moi d'en douter, lança-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? C'est pourtant une coïncidence totale !, répliqua le milliardaire avec son visage le plus angélique

- Ah oui ?! Deux coïncidences dans la même journée, ça fait beaucoup. Si ça continue à ce rythme, je vais croire à du harcèlement.

- Oh, ces journalistes ! Tout de suite les grands mots !, soupira dramatiquement Oliver.

- Disons que j'ai simplement du mal à croire qu'un homme aussi occupé et courtisé que vous n'ait pas d'autres choses à faire le soir que de trainer dans les rues et de faire joujou avec son téléphone portable dernier cri, le tout installé sur ma vieille Coccinelle.

- Et à quoi devraient être consacrées mes soirées selon vous ?, demanda le blond avec un sourire amusé.

- Je ne sais pas. A faire des choses plus intéressantes, répliqua Chloé. Diriger votre société, séduire ma cousine, fomenter des plans diaboliques pour conquérir le monde…

- Oh, rassurez-vous, les plans diaboliques pour régner en maitre absolu sur l'univers, c'est prévu pour demain, lui dit avec sérieux le jeune homme. Ce soir, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Pas inspiré.

- Bien sûr. Je comprends, répondit la blondinette tout aussi sérieusement.

- Mais, tiens, tant que nous sommes là, je voudrais profiter de cet heureux hasard pour vous poser une petite question, lui annonça Oliver. Je suis sûr qu'en tant que journaliste, vous pourrez m'aider.

- Mais bien sûr… », souffla la blonde qui sentait venir le piège. Et ce d'autant plus que le milliardaire se releva de la voiture pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se sentait soudain cernée. Ainsi déployé, il faisait une tête et demie de plus qu'elle. Il la fixait de son air sérieux, imposant, dominant et elle avait l'impression d'être une petite souris piégée entre les griffes d'un chat.

« Voilà…, commença Oliver. Prenons le cas purement hypothétique d'un jeune homme qui rencontrerait une jeune femme. Et si, toujours hypothétiquement bien sûr… si ces deux jeunes gens passaient la soirée tous les deux à faire connaissance, à se confier l'un à l'autre, à se confier parfois même des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais avouées à personne… Si plus tard, bien plus tard, ce jeune homme apprenait, par hasard, que la jeune femme en question lui avait donné une fausse identité. A votre avis, comment devrait réagir ce jeune homme ?

- Ce n'était pas une fausse identité !, se défendit Chloé. Je m'appelle bien Ann… C'est simplement mon deuxième prénom !

- Oh mais bien sûr, suis-je bête !, s'exclama Oliver en se tapant le front. Les gens donnent _toujours_ leur deuxième prénom quand ils se présentent ! C'est ma faute, j'avais oublié ce détail. Alors juste une autre question, je suis certain que vous allez encore pouvoir m'éclairer. Comment devrait réagir le même jeune homme susnommé si il retrouvait cette même jeune femme et qu'elle feignait ne jamais l'avoir vu de sa vie ?

- J'ai simplement été prise de court !, s'écria la journaliste exaspérée en levant les mains au ciel. Excuse-moi d'avoir été surprise de te trouver dans la grange de mon meilleur ami après trois ans de silence et de ne pas m'être jetée à tes pieds !

- Ah, on se tutoie maintenant, Miss Sullivan ?, l'interrompit le blond en mimant la surprise. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour autant de familiarité. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques heures...

- Idiot !, gronda Chloé en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

- Hey ! », protesta Oliver en se massant l'avant-bras.

Un couple de jeunes gens passa à côté d'eux à ce moment-là et les dévisagea avec amusement. Ils devaient très certainement les prendre pour deux amoureux en train de se chamailler.

« Je suis martyrisé, leur lança Oliver avec une moue boudeuse.

- Tu es surtout un grand comédien !, le gronda Chloé. Ne faites pas attention à lui. »

Le petit couple poursuivit son chemin en riant.

« Puisque tu fais le malin, moi aussi, j'ai une question pour toi !, contre-attaqua la journaliste.

- Mais avec plaisir !

- A ton avis, que devrait penser cette jeune femme dont tu parlais, si après qu'ils aient passé la soirée ensemble, qu'ils aient dormi ensemble et qu'ils se soient même embrassés… Que devrait donc-t-elle penser si le jeune homme en question lui promettait de la rappeler mais qu'il ne le faisait pas ? Doit-elle croire que les hommes sont tous des goujats ? Ou juste qu'elle est beaucoup trop naïve… ?

- Je voulais le faire !, se défendit à son tour Oliver. Je l'aurais fait si cet idiot de Bart n'avait pas jeté ce carton de pizza !

- Si… Quoi ?, bredouilla Chloé surprise.

- Oui ! Figure-toi que je voulais t'appeler ! Evidemment que je voulais t'appeler ! Sauf que je n'avais plus ton numéro, donc ça a un peu beaucoup compliqué la tâche.

- C'est… c'est vrai ?, demanda la jeune femme soudainement radoucie.

- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'avais envie de te revoir, lui avoua le blond qui s'apaisa à son tour. Je t'ai cherchée pendant des semaines. Mais ça n'était pas facile, surtout étant donné que le peu d'informations que j'avais sur toi était erroné.

- Oooh… », souffla la journaliste comprenant alors toute la situation. Elle s'adossa à son tour à sa vieille Coccinelle, le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Je… je suis désolée…, bafouilla-t-elle. Je voulais te dire la vérité pour mon prénom. Mais je ne savais pas comment le faire, j'avais peur de tout gâcher.

- C'est pas grave, lui dit le blond en s'installant à côté d'elle. Moi aussi… je suis désolé d'avoir perdu ton numéro. Et puis de m'être énervé tout à l'heure chez Clark.

- Le pauvre…, dit Chloé avec un petit rire. Je crois qu'il n'a rien compris à ce qu'il se passait. »

Oliver se mit à rire lui aussi, en se remémorant la scène de la grange et le pauvre fermier dépassé par les évènements.

« Il a dû nous prendre pour deux fous. Il va falloir qu'on lui explique ce qui s'est passé, réalisa le jeune homme.

- Oui, tu as probablement raison. Et je pense que je vais le dire à Lois aussi. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

- Oh oui, bien sûr… », bredouilla le blond, se rappelant soudain de la brunette. Il avait un peu oublié qu'elle faisait partie de cette équation complexe.

« Chloé ?, demanda-t-il. Ça ne t'embête pas… pour Lois et moi ?

- Oh non, ça ne… ça ne me regarde pas. C'est vrai que c'est un peu surprenant, ça me fait un peu bizarre, avoua Chloé, mais je suis contente pour vous. Lois est comme ma sœur, elle est vraiment géniale. Et je suis heureuse pour elle qu'elle ait rencontré un type bien…

- C'est vrai que je suis un type bien !, pérora le milliardaire pour la taquiner.

- Oui, enfin, ne t'emballes pas quand même, se moqua la blondinette. Je pense toujours que tu as un énorme problème d'égo.

- Et toi, tu as un sale caractère !, contrecarra Oliver.

- Moi ?! Pas du tout ! C'est toi qui fais ressortir ça chez moi !

- Oh ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta cousine quand elle se dispute avec Clark !, s'exclama le jeune homme en riant.

- Oh non, rien ne peut être pire que Clark et Lois, soupira Chloé. Ces deux-là sont comme chien et chat.

- Tu sais qu'au départ, je croyais qu'ils sortaient ensemble, lui confia le blond ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

- Oh mon dieu, surtout ne le dis pas à Lois, s'écria-t-elle entre deux rires, elle t'arracherait les yeux ! »

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent un moment à discuter côte à côte, à rire, à se moquer de Lois et Clark, à se titiller. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois ans, d'ailleurs au fond, ils se connaissaient à peine et pourtant c'est comme s'ils étaient amis depuis des années. Il y avait toujours cette complicité immédiate entre eux.

Chloé finit par lever le visage vers lui et en souriant, elle lui avoua :

« Je suis contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, confia Oliver à son tour. »

Elle hésita un instant avant de poursuivre :

« Quand tu as disparu, il y a deux ans, j'ai eu sacrément peur.

- C'est vrai ? », demanda le blond un peu ému.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, il lui prit la main et ils restèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, transmettant dans leurs regards toutes ces choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se dire par pudeur, par timidité ou parce que ça n'était pas le bon moment.

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un bout ensemble ?, finit par proposer Oliver qui n'avait pas envie qu'ils se séparent déjà.

- Une pizza ?!, lança Chloé avec enthousiasme.

- Double fromage et pepperoni ! , lui assura son ami.

- Ah… Queen… tu sais comment me convaincre !, dit-elle avec un sourire. En plus, je connais une super pizzeria à deux rues d'ici.

- Ouf. Parce que je dois t'avouer que j'ai hâte de me mettre au chaud », confia le milliardaire en frissonnant. Chloé éclata de rire et lui demanda avec malice : « Ça faisait combien de temps que tu m'attendais dans le froid ? »

Oliver fit une moue avant d'avouer : « Trois quarts d'heure… », provoquant de nouveau l'hilarité de son amie.

« Comment tu as trouvé ma voiture ?, l'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Facile, j'ai fait le tour des rues autour du Daily Planet jusqu'à ce que je repère une vieille Coccinelle verte, expliqua le blond. J'avoue que je suis content que tu n'aies pas un 4x4 noir, ça aurait été un peu plus compliqué de te retrouver.

- Je dois reconnaitre que tu es un garçon persistant, le complimenta la jeune femme en l'entrainant par le bras en direction de la pizzeria.

- C'est vrai, confirma fièrement le blond. Tu sais que quand je te cherchais il y a trois ans, je suis allé jusqu'à partir à la recherche de Mandy ?

- Oh mon dieu, Mandy ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée !, s'exclama la journaliste.

- Et bien, figure-toi qu'elle a trouvé l'amour !, lui annonça son ami. Le temps que je la retrouve, elle s'était envolée pour Rome avec un milliardaire russe. Serguei ou Igor… je ne sais plus son prénom…

- Wow, bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne même pas… »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi à papoter comme deux vieux amis, bras dessus bras dessous, descendant la rue qui s'emplissait de leurs éclats de rire. Jusqu'aux premières heures du jour, ils profitèrent de leurs retrouvailles, se contant leurs vies et leurs expériences. Ils savouraient tous les deux avec joie ce nouveau cadeau que leur avait fait le destin.


End file.
